With the increasing demand for information, people also put forward higher requirements on information display technology. At present, the commonly used display method on the market is liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display uses an electric field to control the liquid crystal to rotate in order to achieve gray display, and uses a color filter to realize color display. It has the advantages of thinness, light weight, low power consumption and the like and it has been applied to the displays of computers, TVs and mobile terminals. In order to better achieve the function of human-computer interaction, the touch screen emerges as the times require. Currently, the widely used touch technology in the market is the transmissive capacitive touch technology.
In existing touch panels, different FPCs (Flexible Printed Circuits) are generally used to establish connection between the touch module and the master Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and between the display module and the master PCB. Specifically, taking the connection between the touch control module and the master PCB as an example, the following description is given: the touch control module and the display module are bonded together, and one end of the FPC is bonded to the touch control module that has been bonded to the display module, the other end of the FPC is plugged in the connector on the PCB.
The existing touch panel has the following defects:
1. The PCB and the control module are bonded by FPC, wherein on the one hand, ACF (anisotropic conductive adhesive film) needs to be used in the bonding process, which leads to an increase in the material cost; on the other hand, the FPC needs a manufacturing cycle and the bonding process is a time-consuming, complicated process;
2. The PCB and the control module are connected by using FPC, wherein in the bonding process, it needs to adjust the relative position between the FPC and the PCB, which leads to FPC bending, thereby FPC is prone to fracture, causing open circuit;
3. After the display module and the touch module are bonded together, if the touch module is scrapped, the FPC needs to be removed in order to remove the touch module, thereby increasing the manufacture and maintenance costs of the touch display panel.